


Irresistible Force

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets, for the prompts of restrained, photo, a new hairstyle, and "your personal conviction's fierce, it's been in your family for years."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Irresistible Force

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets, for the prompts of restrained, photo, a new hairstyle, and "your personal conviction's fierce, it's been in your family for years."

"I can't believe I let you do this," Fraser says, wiggles his wrists experimentally against the neckties. "In the unlikely eventuality that we ever do it again, I am picking my own safe word. It's not supposed to be a _phrase_."

"It's not like it's too long. Three syllables. A lot of single words are longer than 'The queen sucks.'"

"Length is not the point--what are you doing?"

Ray's glopping gel into Fraser's hair, swirling one Superman curl onto Fraser's forehead.

"I can _feel_ how stupid that looks, Ray."

"And when he was bad, he was horrid," Ray says, grins at him, and takes a camera out of the nightstand drawer.

"_No_."

"Hmmm," Ray says, pans up and down the whole glorious nakedness of Fraser.

"Ray. The queen--. The queen--. Ray. Please. Just _don't_."

Ray takes pity, swings the camera up and snaps a picture of the ceiling. It'll probably turn him on anyway, just remembering why he took it.

He straddles Fraser, sculpts his hair some more. "Flock of Seagulls," he says. "Astro-Boy."

"You are babbling and obviously deranged."

Ray stretches out full-length on top of him, sucks at his neck.

"Ray. That's going to _show_. Ray."

"What's the phraaaaase?"

"Ray!"

"Not even _close_," Ray says, sucks some more, wiggles a hand in between them.

"Ray. I have always believed, my whole family has always---in a certain amount of personal—dirigible. Dignity. And you seem--_god_, that's—-seem determined to undulate, undermine, _ohhhhh_, yes--every last--_don't stop_."

"Wasn't planning to," Ray says, and doesn't.

\--END--


End file.
